Down The Line
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: You never know who you're going to hear on the other end of the phone. And you never know where that conversation can take you.
1. Chapter 1

**Down The Line**

**Chapter 1**

You never know who you're going to hear on the other end of the phone.

The silky smooth voice flowed out of the mouth piece making her giggle. Gabriella Montez was always getting mysterious phone calls and would always disappear of to answer them and return half an hour to and hour later, a beaming smile on her face. Everyone assumed she was on the phone to a secret boyfriend but she wasn't. She had met this extraordinary guy quite by chance, at work. Only thing was she had never met him she had only spoken to him and she couldn't really remember how it happened. All she knew six months later was she was glad it had happened because she was falling for the guy on down the telephone line.

Little did she know the guy down the line was falling for her.

Let's take up back to the fateful day it all started.

Another boring day at the office, other day answering phone calls for her boss. Fielding calls and taking messages.

That's how the phone calls started. She left the messages with her boss, she filed the calls to her bosses phone. She began to pick up details about the bosses exclusive never seen, no photographed older brother.

Soon he began calling just to speak to her and not his sister. She knew his name was Troy. She didn't know his surname because her boss had a different father to him. She didn't know what he did apart from music. He wanted to be in a band, he was in a band but they were trying to make it big. She didn't know that they already had. He kept his business life private but would listen to her and never report anything to his sister.

Though the line they formed a very strong friendship. She knew she'd probably never meet this guy meaning she would never be able to get over him. For the time being she didn't care because she didn't have her eye on anyone. Except from him and she didn't know what he looked like so all she could do was keep an ear on him.

"Hello," she murmured, from her sleep, as she picked up the phone.

"Hello Brie," smiled the voice.

"It's the middle of the night," she groaned.

"Not for me," he whispered. "Sorry."

"Don't go," she yawned.

They talked into the night until she had to get up for work and there conversation continue as she got ready, pausing while she showered and continued as she ate breakfast and walked to work. He promised to call later as she set his sister's coffee on her desk and sat behind her own desk down the hall.

She looked at the phone and smiled and then work began and later she would have him to look forward to.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Down The Line**

**Chapter 2**

"Troy," said Gabriella.

"Hey," smiled Troy.

"What you up to?" asked Gabriella.

"Not much working on some music," answered Troy. "You?"  
"Waiting for your sister to call," answered Gabriella.

"Let me guess Yazmin and Holly have gone for lunch leaving you to field the calls," answered Troy.

"Yep and your blocking the phone line," said Gabriella.  
"Want me to call you back on your mobile?" asked Troy.

"Not a chance," said Gabriella.

"Gabriella I know as well as you if my sister catches you on the office phone she'll have your head," laughed Troy.

"Fine Troy phone me back on my mobile," answered Gabriella. "But if abruptly stop talking or hang up Yazmin and Holly have come back or your sister."  
"I know," answered Troy, before he hung up.

Her phone rang, Yazmin, Holly came back in at a fast paste.

"ETA thirty seconds," said Yazmin.

"Phone me at home," said Gabriella, before she hung up on Troy.

Nice and abrupt. – Troy.

Yazmin, Holly and your sister – Gabriella.

Whoo one after the other. The three you don't want to find out your talking to me – Troy.

Exactly especially your sister – Gabriella.

And your able to text now why? – Troy.

Lunch – Gabriella Well all ten minutes of it – Gabriella.

Her phone rang.

"I'm back in the office in two minutes," answered Gabriella.

"Well then I'll phone you at home later," said Troy.

"I'll look forward to it," smiled Gabriella.

"Text me when you finish," said Troy.

"Text me during the day," answered Gabriella.  
"Always," said Troy.

"Till later," said Gabriella, as she reached the office door.

"Till later," answered Troy, before they hung up.

Gabriella went back to her desk a smile playing on her lips.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Down The Line**

**Chapter 3**

I'm coming in to see my sister – Troy.

You need to make an appointment – Gabriella.

I'm her brother - Troy.

Troy you know if she finds out you told me and you show up unannounced she will have my head - Gabriella.

Relax I've already texted her and she's given me the go ahead - Troy.

I hope your right - Gabriella.

I know what your job means to you. I know you need it. I won't jeopardize that – Troy.

Thank you – Gabriella.

"Girls I'm going meeting my brother for lunch I'll be back in an hour," announced Brianna.

The girls nodded as she walked out and as soon as they had notification that she had driven off Yazmin and Holly flew out to lunch.

Your sister is on her way – Gabriella.

So that means H and Y have shot off – Troy.

Yep – Gabriella.

Then her phone rang.

"So why aren't you phoning me instead?" asked Troy.

"Because I'm working," answered Gabriella.

"You're on your mobile," said Troy.

"Troy seriously I'm not in the mood," answered Gabriella.

"You sound tired," said Troy.

"And you would know all about that. Phoning me at two am," yawned Gabriella.

"You sound like you need some coffee," said Troy.

"I can't get some in case the phone rings your sister is slave driver," groaned Gabriella.

"Don't let her hear you say that," laughed Troy.

"Don't let who hear who say what?" asked a voice.

"Is that?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah I'll talk to you later," said Troy.

"I want to meet you," said Gabriella, suddenly.

"Well that's a development.," said Troy. "One sec." "Sorry Brianna I really need to finish this phone call."

"Take it outside then," said Brianna.

"I'll have the steak well done," said Troy.

"Right fine go finish your call," said Brianna.

"She's shooed you off?" asked Gabriella.

"She did," answered Troy. "So you want to meet me?"

"I don't know where that came from but you're so close," said Gabriella.

"I'm down the street," said Troy. "Oh dear."

"What?" asked Gabriella.

"Hang up right now she's trying to phone some one and she doesn't look happy," said Troy.

"Yeah the phone just started ringing one sec," laughed Gabriella.

"Brianna Granger's office," answered Gabriella.

"Gabriella I need you to go out and get me my coffee for in twenty minutes," said Brianna. "And my magazines."

"Of course Brianna," answered Gabriella.

Brianna hung up.

"Did she get you?" asked Troy.

"Yeah I know need to get Holly and Yazmin back up here. She wants her coffee for in twenty minutes and her magazines," answered Gabriella.

"I worry about you," said Troy.

"Why?" asked Gabriella.

"You get up at four or five am every morning sometimes earlier if it's my fault you go to sleep around midnight and you don't get a lot of sleep just in case she's phones. You have to be at your phone twenty four seven and you barley get to eat. It's like she's that woman from the Devil Wears Prada," answered Troy.

"She is that woman from the Devil Wears Prada," answered Gabriella.

"Right my steak is on the table I have to go," answered Troy, as he headed back to his table. "We'll talk about meeting later."

"Bye," sighed Gabriella. "Text me when she leaves.

"I will and keep your chin up," smiled Troy, before he hung up.

Gabriella sighed and slumped on the desk before the phone rang shrilly causing her to carry on. And with five minutes to Brianna's impeding arrival Yazmin and Holly came back in laughing.

"I need to go and get her coffee and magazines," said Gabriella, grabbing her bag and running out.

"How do you know she's going to back soon?" asked Holly.

"She phoned and said she wanted it for it twenty minutes fifteen minutes ago. I texted you guys and you never replied," answered Gabriella.

"Go," said Holly.

Gabriella ran out and as she ran out of the building she almost ran into her boss.

"Please don't tell me you're only going to get my coffee now," she drawled.

"Sorry Brianna I've been waiting for Holly and Yazmin to come back before I left the phone," answered Gabriella.

"Sis you had a coffee at the restaurant," said a voice.

That's when Troy stepped out of the car and Gabriella had to clenched her jaw to stop it from dropping open. Brianna's brother, Troy who she had been talking to, was none other than Troy Bolton one the hottest male singers of the moment.

"Well I don't want my coffee now," she snaked. "Go back in the office."  
"Of course," answered Gabriella, turning on her heel and promoting tripping over a bag on the floor.

Troy winced as he watched her land heavily her on left knee and ankle and her wrists as she reached out to brace herself from the impact.

Stepping forward he reached out to help her to her feet.

"You ok?" he asked.

Gabriella tested her weight on her now sore leg, winced and hopped off it almost toppling over. Troy grabbed her and turned slightly to his sister.

"I'm taking to her to the emergency room," said Troy.

"What?" asked his sister.

"She's probably sprained her ankle and maybe her knee. Plus that right wrist isn't looking to clever. If it's broken she'll be off for at least weeks and she'll have to stay of her ankle for at least a week," said Troy.

"Well if you do have to be off don't even bother coming back," said Brianna.

"Bri you can't fire someone for having a broken wrist," said Troy, helping Gabriella to his car.

Brianna just slipped on her sunglasses and walked into the office.

"She can she's Brianna Granger," answered Gabriella.

"Hiya Brie," smiled Troy.

"I should be really annoyed with you but you just saved me from work," said Gabriella.

"Annoyed?" asked Troy.

"You were meant to be texting me when she left the restaurant," answered Gabriella.

"Sorry," said Troy.

"So," said Gabriella, as Troy drove off. "You're Troy Bolton."

"Yes," answered Troy.

"You could have mentioned that," answered Gabriella.

"That would have spoiled the surprise," said Troy.

"What surprise?" asked Gabriella.

"Well I recall you saying a couple of hours ago you wanted to meet me," answered Troy.

"Can we just get this hospital trip over so that I can go home," groaned Gabriella.

**A few hours later.**

"Well your wrist is broken, your knee will be badly bruised and your ankle is sprained. You need to keep your weight off your ankle for a few days and your wrist will be in a cast for six weeks" explained the doctor.

"Thank you," said Gabriella.

Within half an hour she was home resting up on her sofa, leg elevated while Troy was in her kitchen making tea.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**Down The Line**

**Chapter 4**

"How's your assistant doing after her injuries?" asked Troy.

"You tell me you've been in and out of her apartment for the past three weeks," answered Brianna.

"Busted," thought Troy, as he glanced at a sleeping Gabriella on the couch.

"And you've gone silent and aren't denying it," said Brianna. "Leave my assistant alone she's far to busy working for me."  
"You're not ruining this. I know more about your assistant then you ever well. I've know her for a lot longer than you think," said Troy.

"The mysterious phone calls?" asked Brianna. "For the past seven months."  
"Yep she was a nice person to talk to so I stopped phoning you and phoned her," said Troy.

"And your there now?" asked Brianna.

Troy was silent.

"Well tell her from me she's fired," said Brianna.

"You can't fire someone because their friend's with your brother," said Troy.

"I'm Brianna Walsh Troy I think you'll find I can do anything I want," smirked Brianna, hanging up.

"Did your sister just fire me for being friends with you?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah I've been spotted coming in and out of here for the past three weeks," said Troy. "It's in the papers."

"Then she asked you and you said nothing nor denied it?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah," said Troy.

"Then she said I was fired?" asked Gabriella.

"No she told me to leave you alone that you were to busy working for me. So I said she wasn't running this, I know I lot more about you then she does and I've known her longer then she thinks," answered Troy. "She realized I was your mystery caller for the past seven month and then she realized I was here when I said nothing and then she fired you."

"Shit!" muttered Gabriella. "There's goes my future."  
"Gabriella I know just as many people as she does," answered Troy. "So getting you another job will be no problem."

"Can she really fire me for being your friend?" asked Gabriella.

"Not legally no and you can sue her if you want to. She may not even be firing you but you'll have to find out on Monday when you go back," said Troy.

"I don't go back on Monday," said Gabriella.

"Yeah you do," answered Troy. "You only had three weeks off."

"How am I meant to work with a cast on?" asked Gabriella.

"You will be you are you," answered Troy.

"I guess," sighed Gabriella.  
"What's up Brie?" asked Troy.

"I'm just going to miss this time off. I haven't had a day on in two years," answered Gabriella.

"Sick days?" asked Troy.

"First six days I've ever had working for your sister you have a sick day you get fired," answered Gabriella.

"Why do you work for her?" asked Troy.

"One year with your sister I could get a job anywhere I wanted. Two years I could get a great deal with a publisher or a great job in TV," said Gabriella.

"Which do you want to do?" asked Troy.

"I loved to get my book out in the world and be a producer," said Gabriella.

"I'm going to help your dreams come true. You know if my sister has fired you," said Troy.

"I'm sure she wants to do it in person," said Gabriella.

"I'm going to miss you," said Troy.

"Me too," said Gabriella.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
